A prank she'll never forget
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Oneshot. The title says it all. Sari plays a prank on Bumblebee. The prank goes awry. SariXBumblebee. Haunted base, and Space barnacles. Idea from my good friend Creepy-Pasta


A prank she'll never forget.

beccalovesbumblebee- Idea from my friend Creepy-Pasta. Sari plays a prank on Bumblebee, and she will never forget this one. Sari/Bee. If you dislike the pairing I have two other oneshots Jack/Miko with a Halloween theme, they are called "You're not going to believe this", and "A weird Halloween" Please R&R. I don't own TFA.

SS/BB

Sari stood alone in the base. She had put on her old Halloween costume. It was a long white dress that was ripped, and torn. She smirk as she began to program the actions of the plants mechanical ware to her time schedule.

Bulkhead was supposed to keep Bumbleebee away from the plant long enough for her to rig the plant. She programmed the machinery to react, and do what she wanted them to do. She wanted to make the plant seem haunted.

Sari hoped that Bulkhead would be able to keep Bumblebee out long enough for her to finish her work. He would be walking right into her trap. Bulkhead would be going out on "patrol", and Bumblebee would be coming back to the plant to check on her.

"Almost ready," Sari said. She was putting the finishing touches on the prank. Sari placed the bucket of space barnacles in one of the many claw arms in the plant. The hose was nearby, and attached to the boiler to spray Bumblebee down to exterminate the barnacles. It would spray Bumblebee when the time came.

"Done," Sari muttered to herself. She stood casually in the spot that she needed to be.

Bumblebee arrived minutes later. He glanced around the room looking for Sari. He spotted her standing fixed in place in her old Halloween costume.

"Hey, Bee," Sari said sounding as innocent as she could manage.

"Hey," Bumblebee responded looking at her skeptically. He sensed that something was going on, but he didn't press. "Why are you wearing your old Halloween costume?"

"I just thought I would see if it still fit," Sari answered casually.

"Three, two, one," Sari counted down in her head. A loud clanging noise echoed through the plant. Sari jumped, and let out a muffled yelp to add emphasis.

"What was that?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"I don't know, Sari said, with a shrug. She took a step back farther into the reach of the machine arm. It began to come to life slowly, making soft groaning noises.

"Sari, this isn't funny," Bumblebee said. He was nearly shaking where he stood.

"I'm not doing this," Sari nearly yelled sounding like she meant it. The claw of the machine moved again.

"I'm serious, Sari. This is not funny," Bumblebee scolded.

The clam moved again, coming behind Sari before it grabbed her and hoisted her off of the ground. Sari screamed, and thrashed in the claws grasp. Bumblebee grabbed the claw, and tried to pull it back down. He groaned with effort, as the grinding gears within the claw made a shrill noise.

"Sari!" Bumblebee yelled, as he lost his grip on the claw. The claw took Sari away. "No," Bumblebee muttered as he lost sight of Sari. "I won't let it take you." The sound of the determination in his voice echoed through the deserted base. Sari was gone.

As Bumblebee searched for her; Sari was safely in the vents. She screamed loudly, and waited for it to resound through the plant. The conveyor belt, and machine arms were beginning to power up adding to the eerieness of the base. Bumblebee was really beginning to believe that the base was truly haunted. The machine parts were moving at random. Sari knew that Bumblebee was buying it.

Bumblebee scanned the room for any sign of Sari. She was no where to be found. The machine parts around him began to move carrying a bucket filled to the brim with something. He could hear the sound of the liquid sloshing around in the bucket.

"What the-" Bumblebee couldn't finish his sentence before the bucket tip forward with the claw dousing Bumblebee with an unknown liquid. The space barnacles immediately began to cloud his judgement. "Sari," He was able to call out before the barnacles took over his body.

Sari was in the vents directly above Bumblebee. She was trying so hard not to laugh. The vent groaned under her weight. Sari laid there the vent, and adjusted her position in the vent to see Bumblebee better. The vent groaned, and snapped under her weight. She fell with a scream. She was silenced when she hit the floor. The last thing she saw was the confused look on Bumblebee's face as he stood over her. She was in a field of black, the only reason she knew she wasn't dead was the noises she could hear from the plant.

Sari could faintly hear the sound of the hose activating. The water ran off of Bumblebee, and onto Sari. She knew Bumblebee was free from the temporary spell that the space barnacle had over him.

Bumblebee's blue optics searched around the plant for any sign of Sari. The steam was beginning to clear revealing Sari laying at his feet. She was covered with dead space barnacle mush, and soaked in warm water.

"Sari," Bumblebee called hoping that Sari would stir letting him know that she was still online. Her body remained motionless, her breathing was shallow, but what Bumblebee didn't know was that she could hear every word he was saying.

"Did I do this?" Bumblebee asked himself. He was controlled by the space barnacles, but for how long? He shuddered thinking about Sari being alone, and having to fight him off on her own.

"Sari," He repeated his voice cracked with his growing worries, and sadness. He kneeled down next to her still form.

"Sari!" Bumblebee nearly yelled. His voice had begun to fail. Bumblebee cleared the space barnacle debris off of Sari. He picked up Sari gently, and held her in his arms. Her head rested in his hand. He looked at her unmoving features, and almost broke down.

"This isn't funny, Sari," Bumblebee said. "Don't joke with me like this, please."

Sari wanted to answer him; she hated that she couldn't do anything to let him know that she was still online.

"Sari," Bumblebee began sounding utterly broken. "I hope that part of you is still here. I want to tell you something that, I should have told you before."

My spark sank, as he paused. I felt like he was trying to gather the courage to speak. I wanted to scream. "I AM ALIVE!" I kept telling myself to scream, but her body wouldn't respond.

"Sari Sumdac," Bumblebee paused. "Ever since I met you, I knew that we were meant to be. Prime, and the others told me to bury my feelings, because your were just this little human girl, and I was an alien from another planet. I vowed to protect you, as a guardian, and I tried as hard as I could. You made it hard to protect you, and you protected yourself in many situations. I began to open up to my feelings again after we found out that you were a techo-organic. The truth is Sari, I love you. I always loved you, and I always will. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Sari's eyes began to open, when Bumblebee kissed her forehead. He moved to looked directly at her face. Her eyes fluttered open revealing her blue optics. "Took you long enough," She muttered, before she kissed him.

"Sari." Bumblebee smiled wider than he had in a long time.

"I am so sorry, Bee," Sari began. "This got out of hand. It was all a prank."

"I don't care," Bumblebee admitted. "As long as I still have you. When I saw you laying motionless at my feet; I thought I killed you. I couldn't live the thought that I would have to live without you."

"I never meant for this to happen. I fell out of the vent, and blacked out. I wanted to scream, and tell you I was alive, but I couldn't do it," Sari explained.

"It is okay," Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee stood up, and carried Sari into the living room. They decided to watch a movie together on the couch.


End file.
